Bonheur
by Ilunae
Summary: Izuku était sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus heureux.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku. Tsuchako, Shinkami, Kirimina, Iiyama et Seroroki sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

Izuku était sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus heureux. Tout allait bien dans sa vie. Il avait réussi à devenir un héro, tout comme All Might. Cela n'avait pas été facile de contrôler One for all mais, il y était parvenu.

Bien sûr, il avait été aidé. Izuku avait eu la chance d'être entraîné par All Might, lui-même. Son idole avait toujours été là pour lui quand il en avait eu besoin. Izuku voulait tout faire pour le rendre fier de lui.

Il avait aussi reçu beaucoup de soutien de la part de son ami d'enfance. Kacchan s'était souvent entraîné avec lui. Il lui avait donné plein de conseils pour parfaire sa technique.

Kacchan avait lui-même beaucoup évolué. Il avait toujours été très fort mais, il l'était devenu encore plus. Lui aussi avait travaillé très dur pour en arriver là où il était. Izuku était fier de ce qu'il était devenu.

Il y avait une chose qui n'avait pas changé, cependant. Kacchan était toujours une grande source d'inspiration sur lui. Celui qui le poussait à avancer. Il ne fallait que quelques mots de sa part pour l'aider à se motiver.

Kacchan était donc un très gros soutien pour lui. Son partenaire. Son héro. Son âme sœur. Izuku ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans lui. Il était sûr qu'il n'en serait pas là où il était s'il n'avait pas été avec lui.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être devenus des héros. Leurs amis avaient aussi réussi à atteindre leurs objectifs. Uraraka était devenue une très grande héroïne. Elle pouvait aider sa famille tout en sauvant les gens.

Cela allait bien dans sa vie privée aussi. Elle vivait dans un grand appartement avec Asui. Cette dernière aussi était une grande héroïne. Elles étaient très heureuses toutes les deux.

Iida avait repris le nom d'Ingenium et, le portait fièrement. Cela allait beaucoup mieux pour son grand frère. Même s'il ne pouvait plus être un héro, il était très heureux. Ce qui était le plus important..

Aoyama continuait de briller de milles feux, comme toujours. Il se faisait toujours beaucoup remarqué. Surtout pendant les interviews. Cela ne changeait pas qu'il était un très bon héro. Il avait prouvé qu'il était possible de compter sur lui.

Lui et Iida étaient très heureux ensemble. Aoyama avait déjà tenté à plusieurs reprises de relooker Iida, sans succès. Izuku était content de voir que ses amis avaient eux aussi quelqu'un sur qui ils pouvaient compter.

Todoroki allait très bien, lui aussi. Il avait su faire de son pouvoir le sien. Tout le monde le connaissait sous le nom de Celsius, désormais. Il s'était marié quelques mois plus tôt avec Sero.

Kaminari et Shinsou formaient un superbe duo. Shinsou était peut-être entré plus tard que les autres dans la filière héroïque mais, il avait très vite progressé. Il avait prouvé que c'était possible de devenir un héro avec n'importe quel alter.

Kirishima était devenu un héro très viril comme son idole, Crimson riot. A chaque fois qu'ils se réunissaient, il parlait de sa femme Pinky et de leur fille, Miku. Cette dernière était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable.

En fait, tous leurs anciens camarades de Yuei avaient réussi. C'était aussi le cas des élèves de la classe B. Monoma faisait beaucoup parler de lui. Il continuait à vouloir être en compétition avec eux.

Izuku était toujours content d'entendre parler de ses anciens camarades. A chaque fois qu'il les voyait, il pouvait leur raconter tout ce qu'il se passait pendant son travail et, avec Kacchan.

Ils avaient une autre chose dans leur vie qui les comblait de bonheur. Plutôt quelqu'un. Leur petite fille, Sekai. Izuku était sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'enfant de plus adorable qu'elle.

Après tout, c'était sa fille et celle de Kacchan. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à ce dernier d'ailleurs. Surtout quand elle s'énervait. Elle faisait exactement la même tête que Kacchan. C'était trop mignon. Il était toujours fier quand il la présentait à ses amis.

Izuku ne doutait pas qu'elle deviendrait une très jolie jeune femme plus tard.

"Buowauhuu !"

La petite s'arrêta d'un coup et fronça les sourcils.

"Houfehu..."

Izuku écarquilla les yeux. Il venait de comprendre. Elle essayait de parler. Sa petite Sekai allait dire son premier mot.

"Attends, un peu Sekai !" dit-il en prenant son téléphone.

Il ne pouvait pas rater un instant pareil.

"Fou... fegu !"

"C'est bon, Sekai ! Tu peux y aller ! Dis Papa !"

La petite regarda Deku avec ses grands yeux verts.

"Fou... Foutu Deku !"

Il y eut un petit moment de silence puis, Sekai se mit à rire.

"Foutu Deku ! Foutu Deku !" répéta l'enfant.

Izuku eut un grand sourire.

"Tu es bien la fille de Kacchan !"

"Foutu Deku !"

Il était fier de sa fille.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
